Abracadabra
by Lylley
Summary: When somebody leaves you, sometimes there comes someone new -and maybe even better- in your life. Gwen is sad, because Lancelot has left her and she lost her trust in love - but then suddenly appears Arthur. Maybe love gives her another chance? Unfortunately Arthur, too, keeps a secret. # AU (modern times)
1. Chapter 1

**Never wrote complete in English, so don´t be too hard with me ;) But I had to give it a try. Furthermore it´s my first "Merlin" fanfiction and I don´t know why, but I decided, to make it a modern story... but of course there will appear the most of the familiar characters, which we love and know. Although here my focus lies on the lovestory of Gwen/Arthur. I hope you like it and leave me some comments. Lyrics are out of the song "Abracadabra" by Steve Miller.  
**

**ABRACADABRA - AND THEN CAME ARTHUR**

_**Every time you call my name  
I heat up like a burnin' flame  
Burnin' flame full of desire  
Kiss me baby, let the fire get higher **_

_**I see magic in your eyes  
I hear the magic in your sighs  
Just when I think I'm gonna get away  
I hear those words that you always say **_

"That´s enough!" Snorting, Morgana laid the telephone aside, went straightway to the wardrobe and slipped her coat on. It couldn´t continue this way, she wouldn´t allow that any longer.

"What is the matter?" Merlin came out of the kitchen with two plates and looked at her surprised.

"Gwen, of course."

Furious she placed her red beanie on her long black hair. "I try since weeks, since _weeks _to make her feel better. I phone her every day. I reason with her. But all I get to hear is Lancelot here, Lancelot there. That girl will die of grief, if I don´t stop it. And just because of this _guy_. What she clearly needs is distraction. Desperately, in fact. And because she isn´t paying attention at the telephone, I will force her to it personally. No ifs, no buts." She breathed deeply and then smiled at Merlin. "I´m so sorry, that you have to eat alone again."

With a vaguely guilty expression in her face Morgana approached Merlin and gave him a short kiss.

It wasn´t the first time, that she stand him up for Gwen, in the last two weeks. But Gwen simply was her best friend and she couldn´t abandon her.

"Do, what you must do.", Merlin sighed, though he was smiling. He knew anyway, that one better not tried to stop Morgana, when she was in such a fury. And after all he wanted just the same as Morgana: that Gwen soon would get better. That surely wouldn´t work, as long as she crawled away into her home. If someone could bring Gwen out of her shell, then it was Morgana.

"I spare something for you!", he shouted after his girlfriend, but the door was already snapped shut.

xXx

Resolved, Morgana kept ringing the doorbell, as she arrived at Gwen´s house. Gwen needed extremely long, at least for Morgana´s taste, to open - and as Gwen let her finally in, Morgana flounced up the staircases, till the third floor.

She didn´t even stop, as her friend, obviously taken by surprise at Morgana´s sudden appearance, blinked out of the doorway. Morgana just took Gwen by her arm and pulled her into the living room.

"Fine. That one thing is clear, I´m so sick of you wallowing in self-pity. I`m sick of you wandering through your dwelling like a damn ghost and that you apparently don´t have the interest to be a part of the real life anymore." She raised her hand, as Gwen made an attempt to speak, "I know Lancelot has hurt you and I have to repeat, that he must be a complete fool, to bail on someone so wonderful and gorgeous."

Morgana ripped her beanie off her head and threw it rather careless on Gwen´s small couch. Gwen stared at her with red-rimmed eyes and it seemed as if she was left speechless.

"Gwen..." Morgana tried to get a little bit more calm and she took the hands of the other young woman.

"Do you wish to spend the rest of your life with mourning after this... man? He is absolutely not worth it. You could have every man out there, I´m sure of it."

Gwen made a slightly convinced noise. "You mean everyone, who isn´t Lancelot.", she said.

Morgana groaned impatiently. "Yes. And I would say, it´s the best as it is... because this Lancelot doesn´t seem to have deserved you..." She squeezed Gwen´s hands, "And you doesn´t deserve that all the more."

For one moment Gwen stared at her with furrowed brow. Then she sighed very deeply and slouched her shoulders.

"You are certainly right. But as you know... that Lancelot is just up and away... I mean, I never thought that he were such a person. He led me believe, that he was in love with me... and then suddenly he was gone. He has run off, damn it!"

It was unusual to hear Gwen swear, at this Morgana could tell once again, that the whole thing affected her friend deeply.

"He has never really loved me. In any case it looks like it.", Gwen ended soundlessly and shook slowly her dark curly head.

Morgana surveyed her mercifully. She had heard this several times out of Gwen´s mouth, in the last two weeks. She didn´t know for sure, if Lancelot never loved Gwen... but she did know, that _she_ would have loved, to have Lancelot´s guts for garters, because he broke her best friend´s heart.

"If it was so, then you can be well rid of him. I wouldn´t want, that someone gets you, who only loves you halfhearted.", Morgana meant vigorously._ Her pretty face seems so pale and she doesn´t seem to be herself. But I will manage it to bring the cheerful and and happy Gwen back again. At any price._

Gwen sighed once more. "Probably one cannot love me that much, I mean wholehearted."

Morgana rolled her eyes. "That´s complete nonsense, Gwen. You are one of the most magnificent people, which I know... and don´t tell me anything different, I don´t want hear that. For the next days you will come with me - and then we will look further."

At these words Gwen´s eyes opened wide. "Uh? Yes, but... we can´t do that..."

"And why not?", Morgana smiled.

"Because... what will Merlin say?" Gwen seemed a little bit affected. Morgana knew her friend; the idea, that she could impose on somebody, was more than unpleasant for Gwen.

"He will understand. It wont be for ever. Just so long until I can be sure, that you won´t lay hands upon yourself."

"I don´t intend to lay hands on myself!", Gwen shouted bewildered. Morgana whereas didn´t find it so absurd, regarding her friend´s behaviour - but of course she was really relieved to hear that from Gwen.

"Very well then. Nonetheless I will take you along.", she said and as Gwen opened her mouth to protest obviously, she added quickly "And I insist on it!".

xXx

And so it happened. Shortly afterwards, Morgana steered Gwen and her bag into the dwelling, which Merlin and she had together. Gwen didn´t look very happy, as she took place on the sofa and Merlin, with an encouraging smile, thrusted a cup of hot chocolate into her hand.

Morgana took Merlin aside. Her decision, to let Gwen some days live at their home, indeed had been a very spontaneous idea. But Merlin also had a say in the matter, as much as she was convinced, that he would unterstand it.

"I just couldn´t leave her behind, you see her yourself... she seems so unhappy.", she explained in a low voice and threw a glimpse to Gwen, who nipped at her hot chocolate and made an absent impression. Poor thing.

"I think company could do her good.", agreed Merlin and scrutinized Gwen with a worried face. This wasn´t the Gwen, which they knew so well... so silent and impassive. Merlin felt all the more sorry for the young woman, because Lancelot was a really very good friend of him and he introduced the two of them with each other. So it was partly a guilty conscience, that let him agree. But of course he also noticed, how urgently Gwen needed their help. Therefore he came naturally to his decision.

Gwen sat still with a little unhappy face and the steaming cup between her hands on the sofa. As now Merlin stepped up to her, she looked up.

"Is that okay for you, Merlin? I don´t want to annoy either Morgana or you..." She bit on her underlip and her brown eyes hung on Merlin, full of doubts.

"Gwen, that´s no problem at all - and you never would be able to annoy us." Merlin sat down next to Gwen and put his arm around her shoulders. "Look. We know each other for a very long time and you were always there for us, when we needed you. And now we are there for you..."

"Morgana and you have done much for me as well... not just I for you.", objected Gwen.

"Yeah... that´s what you do, when you are friends, don´t you?", Merlin beamed at her and Gwen couldn´t resist to smile likewise. Good, that she had Merlin and Morgana... what would she do without them?

xXx

Two days later was Gwen´s birthday. Morgana bought a big chocolate-cream-cake and in addition to that she put on the head of Gwen, Merlin and herself silly paper cusp caps; on the last thing Merlin wasn´t very keen.

"Don´t be like that, you look charming.", Morgana grinned and Gwen had to laugh, because Merlin made a funny face. Her friends were proved to be right... their company did her good, better, than she would have guessed.

"Wait." Morgana inflamed the candles, which she had placed on the cake, "Don´t forget to wish you something!"

Gwen already knew, what she wished herself, with her whole heart. For a moment she closed her eyes and shaped the wish in her thoughts: _I want to get over Lancelot once for all and be happy again. _Then she blew heartily, with the result that none of the candles remained on. Morgana and Merlin applauded and Gwen smiled. Hopefully her wish would come true, because she couldn´t bear it any longer, to think of Lancelot and always to wonder, what she could have done wrong.

In this moment the telephone rang. "Do you help me to a piece of cake? I´ll be right back!" Morgana hurried to the telephone and Gwen cut the cake. She and Merlin could hear, how Morgana answered the call.

_"Arthur?" _Surprised they listened attentively, at the minimum surprised as Morgana sounded. Arthur, Morgana´s half brother, travelled since two years most of the time around the world and let rarely hear of him.

"You´re here in London? Since when?" ... okay ... okaaay ... and how long do you plan to stay _this_ time? ... oh, really?! I see ... you indeed are a surprise time after time ... it´s Gwen´s birthday, we just celebrate ... Gwen! You remember my best friend! God, Arthur, you have a memory like a sieve... you´ve only seen her hundreds of times ... yes, alright ... I hope you really put in an appearance... yes, bye!"

Shaking her head, Morgana came back to the table and plonked herself down on the chair.

"This incredible... idiot. He´s in the town yet again, he said.", she said sardonic. "No `how are you´ or `nice to hear your voice´, no, not from Arthur. He changed not a bit, arrogant as ever."

"How long does he stay?", Gwen asked and put herself a piece of cake into the mouth. She wondered, if Arthur really couldn´t remember her. Somehow that annoyed her very much.

"He doesn´t seem to know. Apparently he took himself a time-out. That´s typically Arthur. He does, what he just wants to do..."

"But today Arthur isn´t the person to talk about!", Merlin said hastily, before Morgana could continue to get exasperated with her `idiotic´ brother. "Let´s rather drink a toast to Gwen."

"Yes, right. So... here´s to you, Gwen!"

"Here´s to you! May all your wishes come true!"


	2. Chapter 2

"I think it´s a brilliant idea, Gwen.", Morgana smiled brightly.

It was the next day of Gwen´s birthday und at the morning Gwen was awoken with a good and somehow eased feeling in her stomach. She felt so motivated, that she decided to go to work again. It seemed right to do this and she even looked forward to it. Of course she weren´t absent for the whole last two weeks, only the three days she was at Morgana´s and Merlin´s home; she couldn´t afford a longer holiday... but it was the first time since two weeks, that she was really happy to think of her work.

It usually wasn´t her way to sit around and to don´t do anything, she was a practical woman and she really loved her work at a dressmaking. But the matter with Lancelot seemed to have a really bad influence on her. But that was over now. Gwen finally wanted to go back to normal.

"Thanks, Morgana... thanks for all. You and Merlin are the best company I could have had.", Gwen smiled back and hugged her best friend.

"You know we have done it with pleasure. You don´t have to thank. So will you go back to your own home after work?", Morgana asked.

"Yes... yes, I think so. But of course I will come over again and take my things.", nodded Gwen. Then she said Morgana goodbye... Merlin still slept and Gwen didn´t see the urgency of waking him. She could thank him later.

xXx

Outside the sun was shining... it was a really warm day for late October. Gwen found it rather wonderful and she enjoyed the walk to the train. The underground was at this time very busy and the train extremely full. Gwen managed it to bruise herself in one of the wagons, but the air was pretty thin and there was rarely space to move. Fortunately she had only three stations to drive. As the train started, she nearly fell over, because there was nothing to hold to and because so many people were standing together she jostled an old, big man.

"I´m sorry, Sir.", she apologized, as the man gave her a crossed eye. _Very unfriendly... it wasn´t my intention. _And it also wasn´t her intention to get out of the train before she was at her destination. But it happened, that at one station so many people (the old man was one of them) went out, that Gwen saw herself pushed outside. As she wanted to get back into the train, the doors were already closed.

"Oh no.", she sighed. What a pity. Fretted, she watched the train vanish. She didn´t like it to come too late to work. She sat down on a bench and crossed her legs. As she turned her head, her sight fell on a young man, who sat next to her on that bench - and she stumbled. _Is this... yes... he is... no doubt._

The man didn´ t look at her, he was too busy with his mobile phone. But it was Arthur, unmistakable. Hurriedly Gwen turned away, but she looked at him at the corner of the eye. Yet _he _only looked on his mobile phone; it seemed to captivate him very much. _You can´t just sit next to him and don´t say anything, Guinevere... _again she watched at Arthur carefully and sat up more straighten.

"Arthur... hey.", she tried to get his attention. Arthur didn´t react. "Hey Arthur!", she repeated more loudly and slapped on a smile, as Arthur eventually looked up and frowned.

"Yeah?", he asked and Gwen could feel how heat rose to her face.

"Do you remember me? I´m Gwen.", she said and saw the big question mark in his eyes. "Best friend of your half sister? Morgana?", she tried to help him along and found it absolutely embarrassing, that she had to explain to him, who she was. The best would have been, to search another bench and to ignore the fact, to have seen him.

"Ah...", Arthur retorted slowly, "I see... of course, Gwen. How are you?" Gwen could not help, but feeling somehow quite uncomfortable and she regretted to have addressed Arthur.

"I´m very fine, thanks." This wasn´t a lie, at least in general she felt good, "And how are you? Where are you going?"

"I´m pretty good... I want to visit an old friend. He lives in Southwark."

"Oh, great."

"Yeah."

They became silent and Gwen hoped the train would come soon. She felt rather odd and awkward and after a while Arthur turned back towards his mobile phone. As the train drove in, Gwen stood up at once; maybe a little too abrupt. Before her eyes danced bright spots and she staggered.

"Are you alright?" This was Arthur´s voice.

"Don´t know...", Gwen muttered and she closed her eyes tight.

"Gwen? Are you okay?" Arthur again.

"I think I will sit down for a short moment.", she answered and sat herself right down on the floor. She felt dizzy, but couldn´t say, if it was just because she jumped up so fast.

"Gwen..." Someone touched her shoulder.

"It´s nothing, I will be okay in one moment." Suddenly she had the strange requirement to laugh. What was wrong with her? Out of her came a silly little chuckle. She pressed the hand on her forehead.

"What´s wrong with her? Does she need help?", she heard another male voice.

"She does seem to have circulation problems. Don´t worry, I care for her.", Arthur answered and Gwen giggled again. She couldn´t help it. Maybe her nerves were much more the problem.

_"_I´m so sorry...", she said and made a try to stand up.

"Wait. Let me help you."

Gwen felt how Arthur put his arm around her and somehow she didn`t find it unpleasant. It was kind of indifferent, as if she didn´t have anything to lose anymore.

At least she could see again, but her surrounding seemed to be a bit contorted. With Arthur´s help she came back on her legs.

"My head was a little bit spinning, it wasn´t something serious. It´s not far till my job... I mean, you don´t have to worry... but of course you wouldn´t worry, you don´t seem to know me that much, right? And I think that... you just don´t have to worry...", Gwen sputtered and felt confused.

"Alright.", Arthur said in a slightly mocking tone. He still held her. "Do you think you can go? I´ll bring you home."

"Home? I don´t want to go _home_! As I said, I´m on the way to my job!", Gwen meant irritated.

"Sorry, Gwen, but I don´t think this is a very wise idea. If you ask me-"

"But I didn´t ask you." Gwen stepped forwards and out of his arm.

"We know each other for years and you didn´t even remember my name or my face. So why would I allow _you_ to bring me home... or elsewhere!", she shouted at Arthur, all of a sudden mad at him.

Arthur´s expression was surprised.

"Gwen, I-"

"Just leave me alone, Arthur. Please. I´ll make out on my own.", Gwen interrupted, even though she still felt unsure on her legs.

"Bye." She turned her back on the young man and went away to a different place on the platform. It was kind of peculiar, but to say her mind to Arthur gave a bit of satisfaction to her. Her dizzy head doesn´t seem to count. Further up the platform she saw Arthur look in her direction, but fortunately the train arrived and she jumped immediately in.

A good while she couldn´t break away her thoughts of what happened. Was it fair to snap like that at Arthur? She felt somewhat sorry. But then again... it was her right to do so. No, she shouldn´t have a bad conscience. If someone should have that, then it was Arthur. End of the story.

xXx

Later, as she came back to Morgana to take her things home, she noticed startled, that Arthur was also there, sitting on the sofa and gave her an perusing glance.

"Arthur told me, he met you this morning and that you had problems with your circulation?!" Morgana sounded alarmed and Gwen looked for two seconds angry at Arthur. _Thank you very much_. Why did he tell this Morgana? It wasn´t his task to trouble her friend unnecessary. Gwen smiled gently and hopefully calming at Morgana.

"It was nothing to worry about, Morgana. Really."

"But Arthur said-"

"Your brother is mistaken. I´m fine.", Gwen said resolutely and saw to Arthur, who raised his eyebrows. What had come into his mind? The last thing she wanted, was, that Morgana got doubts concerning Gwen´s health.

"So where are my things?", she asked overacted enthusiastically, "Ah, there." She snatched her bag and avoided Arthur´s eyes. This was so ridiculous.

"Are you sure, you´re alright?" This came from Merlin who stood next to Morgana.

"Of course I am. Please stop to be worried. This morning... I think the air in the underground was too stifling and I stood up too fast. That´s all." Slowly this became troublesome; as cute as the care of her friends was, she was not a child. And Arthur not her elder brother, who had to run to her `parents´.

She gave both Merlin and Morgana a kiss on their cheeks, ignored Arthur and went to the door. She was glad to get out there.


	3. Chapter 3

It didn´t last very long and her bad conscience towards Arthur catched Gwen up once again. Yes, she had been annoyed, stressed and somehow angry... and this wasn´t her usual personality. What was going on with her that day? Arthur wanted to help her and she knew she hadn´t given him any chance.

Even if he did not recognize her (and she was still annoyed about this fact)... it was nevertheless not right, to be so unkind. She wanted to make good for it and decided (as unpleasant as it would be) to visit him and apologize. But first she had to go to Morgana and ask her after his address, because she had no idea where Arthur Pendragon lived, while he stayed in London.

Her friend seemed very surprised.

"You want to visit Arthur? Why?", Morgana asked curious. _Is there someting going on?_

"Well...", Gwen smiled bashfully and she didn´t know how to describe the reason.

"You know, at this day as I met him underground I wasn´t very fair to him. The truth is I was rather ungrateful... he cared for me and I wasn´t kind. I just don´t want him to think bad about me.", she explained finally.

"Oh... oh, okay. Wait a minute." Morgana went off and came back after one minute with a piece of paper, where she noted an address.

"Here we are." Morgana gave her the paper and Gwen thanked her. She didn´t want to do this, but is was her duty.

"He lives in Chelsea?", Gwen asked after a look on the note. Sometimes she forgot, that Morgana and Arthur were out of a very rich family; Morgana was rather humble, except for her preference for exquisite fashion. "Alright. Do you think he´s at home right now?"

"Really don´t know, could be... shall I call him and ask?", Morgana made a move in the direction of the telephone.

"Oh no, don´t. I just will try my luck.", Gwen put Morgana off, "But thanks."

"Okay, as you will... oh, Gwen, before I forget: at the day after tomorrow is a great party of a friend of Arthur and me. I hope you´ll come with me? It will be absolutely fun."

A party? Gwen hesitated. She wasn´t so sure, if she had already the nerves for a party.

"Please?" Morgana pursed her lips and blinked flatteringly with her eyes. It seemed important to her and with this face... hard to resist. Typically Morgana.

Gwen must smile and nodded. "Well, all right. I will tag along."

"Great! Visit me tomorrow, because of the dresses..."

"I have dresses, Morgana."

"I know, but this is a special party, your dresses won´t fit. Trust me. And no, I won´t reveal anything. It will be a surprise."

Morgana sounded really excited, it indeed must be a very special event.

"Then I´ll see you tomorrow.", Gwen smiled, although she was pretty curious about this party, when Morgana made such a secret of it. But she would let her best friend have the fun. Morgana liked it, to be mysterious, this wasn´t new for Gwen.

"Bye, darling, and I hope Arthur won´t be fool and forgives you your sin."

"Ha-ha."

xXx

Chelsea. A really nice part of London, but not cheap to live in. Gwen once knew a boy who lived here with his family; she gave this boy for two years private lessons in English. That was three years ago and she didn´t come that much to this area any longer, but it was as nice as she had remembered it.

A couple of times she had to ask after the way to Arthur´s home... and she just hoped she wouldn´t come into rain, because the sky looked like it, with steel-grey clouds. The last two days it was permanent stormy and rainy. Gwen preferred the sun and the summer and she seemed to have the habit to quickly get a cold.

After half an hour or so, she stood finally in front of the right house, a pretty building with cream-coloured walls. With a throbbing and nervously Gwen searched for Arthur´s nameplate. Pendragon. _Ah, there._

She hesitated only a second, then she pressed the doorbell and waited. And waited. He wasn´t there. Gwen sighed, because of disappointment, to have come for nothing, as well as a bit relief.

"Gwen!?" Arthurs voice made her nearly jump in the air, so directly behind her, and she spun around. Arthur looked suspicious. "May I help you?", he asked slowly.

Gwen wondered what he thought of her intentions, which brought her here. Surely he couldn´t suppose, that she accidentaly had a friend who lived in exactly the same house as Arthur.

"I wanted to visit you." Better she came quickly to the point - and besides... it was fairly obvious.

"You? Wanted to visit _me_?", Arthur asked and raised one eyebrow. Gwen didn´t comprehend, why he sounded so sceptically... was it so absurd... well, maybe it was indeed absurd. But could he think of no reason?

She bit on her tongue and tried to give a relaxed impression.

"I wanted to speak to you. Because of my behaviour in the underground station these couple of days ago.", she said and forced herself to a quiet tone, "I think I was a bit unkind and I wanted to apologize for this. It wasn´t me. I mean, it _was_ me, of course. But it wasn´t _like_ me. Can´t say, what was going on with me there." Gwen paused, still nervously.

She had luck that the light around them was getting dark enough to hush the redness of her cheeks.

"So... I´m sorry, Arthur.", she added. And smiled at him shyly.

Several seconds Arthur said nothing and she couldn´t even read in his face, what he thought about her words. It was irritating. Then he said serious, "I really don´t know, if I can accept this. You were unfriendly and you abandoned me..." He looked thoughtful.

Gwen´s eyes widened. On this she hadn´t planned. "Well, alright, I know... I... I just think that I-"

"Gwen." Arthur laughed, "That was a joke."

She frowned, distracted. A joke? "Oh... I get it. That was mean.", she smiled, unsecure if she should find it that funny.

Arthur grinned. "Just a bit.", he admitted. He wore a red jacket, which looked very well on him, together with his golden hair. He had some fascinating dark blue eyes and as he glanced amused at her, he also had a lovely smile. She catched herself at hanging for one longer moment on his nicely swung lips, which were surely made for kissing. _What the hell are you thinking about, Guinevere. Stop it._

"Very well then... now that all is clarified. You surely have planned many interesting things for this evening.", Gwen said and smiled once again.

"If I´m honest, I have nothing at all to do this evening. May I accompany you for while?", Arthur said.

"Of course." Gwen blinked slightly surprised by his offer, but then smiled kindly. Did he want to show himself from his best side? At that day in the underground station Arthur didn´t seem very keen on a conversation with her. And now... but if he tried to be nice, after she blamed him to be so... ignorant (she did not find a better word) - well, then she wanted to give him the chance.

xXx

They walked side by side through the streets and the already dark grey sky above them got darker and darker. You could hear a silent thunder in the distance.

"So why did you come back to London?!", Gwen asked, searching for the start of a talk. And if she was honest, she was _really_ interested in it.

Arthur shrugged. "It was just... I had to get my head free.", he answered crisply. Gwen somehow sensed, that it was unpleasant for him to speak about it... she wondered why. Was there more to it? He said, he wanted to get his head free... so something was troubling him. Of course she knew, she wasn´t very close to him and so probably not the right person, to talk with about his problems. But as she darted a glance at him, his facial expression appeared grim and frozen.

"Are you okay?" Carefully, Gwen touched the young man on his arm... she didn´t know, what prompted her to do this and as Arthur vaguely recoiled, she immediately took her hand away.

"Sorry... did you say something?" Arthur sounded somewhat bewildered, he must have been somewhere else with his head.

"No, never mind.", Gwen answered, a little bit worried. If he had no want to talk about the reasons, why he came to London, she had to tolerate it. It was his own business. Though she hadn´t suspected a reaction like this on a seemingly harmless question.

Severe wind came up, together with a raindrop, which fell upon Gwen´s forehead. Again behind the clouds there was a thunder.

"I hope, we won´t get into the rain.", Gwen remarked and wrapped her scarf tighter around her neck.

"Yeah, it´s getting uncomfortable.", Arthur agreed. Then he hesitated. "I know a nice café down the street..."

"Yes?"

"Well... I thought, we could... you know. Drink a coffee." Arthur smiled sheepishly. Gwen gazed at him. Arthur Pendragon was a mystery to her. Had he just asked after something like a date?

"I-", she began, but in this second a crashing thunder directly above them let her cringe and her answer got lost. If she had an answer at all. Maybe this was a sign? With the thunder all at once it began to rain... in fact a cloudburst disgorged on their heads.

"Oh my god, I knew this would happen!", Gwen shouted and started to run, Arthur after her. Only one minute or so her clothes were all through wet and they stuck on her skin.

"Here, let´s take cover." Arthur took her by her wrist and pulled her in the entrance of a house. Gwen embraced her upper body with her arms and suppressed a shaking.

"Are you cold?", Arthur asked.

"Slightly."

"We could-"

"I will go home."

"Oh."

"It is just... I get often quickly a cold. And Morgana wants me to go to this party with her the day after tomorrow..." May be true, but not the only reason, though, to say that. _His suggestion, regarding this __café__ might be cute, but I´m not sure, what I shall think of it. I just can´t. No._

"I know, I will be there, too."

"Really? Oh."

"Gwaine´s an old friend of me."

"Morgana told me so.", Gwen smiled. Gwaine, of course. Morgana told her once, he was a charming guy, who had a faible for wild parties.

"Then I guess, we will see us there."

"Possibly."

The rain had reduced, even if behind the clouds one could see vivid flashes of lightening. They decided to use the chance and sprinted down the street - they separated at the underground station. If Arthur was disappointed, that she had friendly got rid of him, he didn´t let it show. And she wondered why _she_ was so scared, to drink a coffee with someone... with Arthur. A coffee didn´t mean the world.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for all your lovely comments, I'm so happy, that I've found some readers. This chapter isn't that long, I know, but I guess the next will be longer and with more action ;) Nevertheless, I hope you like it.**

Outside, the first snow of the year fell down, but the fireplace in the living room send out comfortable warmth.

"A medieval party?", repeated Gwen surprised and watched disbelieving at Morgana. It was the next day and as Morgana had told her to, she visited her friend - all curious about the dresses and the secret around this party tomorrow.

"Yeah, you know, it will be all medieval, the food, the dresses... and Gwaine said the party will be in a _real_ medieval castle. At least it descend from medieval times. Come on, it will be exciting. Wait, until you see the dresses I chose for us. Fortunately I know your approximate body measures. So I bought three different for you..."

"Three!?", shouted Gwen appalled, "Morgana, you know very well, you shall not buy me s-"

"I know, Gwen... and don´t worry, it´s okay. I _wanted_ that.", Morgana meant rather positive.

"I will give you the money back, at least for the one, I will wear."

"You don´t have to."

"Oh yes, I have. I will pay it back."

"You´re so stubborn, Gwen."

"I know. But only, if it's important to me."

Gwen did not like it, to owe somebody something, she wanted to pay back her debts. No matter, how long it would take. "So let´s see the dresses.", she said and sighed a bit.

xXx

All three of them were really beautiful. There was a red, a blue and a purple one and they looked like a dream. „What do you think? I couldn't decide myself for a colour, because I thought every colour would go pretty with your complexion." Morgana held each dress high and then at Gwen's body.

„Oh my god, I was right. I guess you can wear every colour with a skin like yours."

Gwen smiled at the blandishments of her friend. She was sure, that it was only an excuse of Morgana, to explain, why it would have been necessary for her to buy not just one dress, but even three.

„They are very beautiful indeed. I think I will try them.", she commented and undressed her clothes. Then she slipped over the blue dress, with Morgana's help.

„It's quite tight. You've chosen the wrong size, I guess."

„Nuts! This has to be that way. What did you expect? A potato sack? A dress like this has to underline your curves, of course. It's sexy. Look in the mirror."

Gwen blinked into the mirror and looked critical at herself. It was unusual, she never wore a dress like this before. Not that... saucy. But she had to admit, that it looked pretty hot. And this was a very new feeling for her.

„Don't know...", she said hesitantly, „It's not bad... but I will try the other dresses at first."

The red one was even saucier than the blue. It was made of velvet and her shoulders were bare. It was gorgeous, but she preferred the purple dress. It was all elegant and lovely.

„Good choice. I think purple is exactly your colour. But I really liked the red one on you."

„Me too... but no. It's just too...", Gwen searched for the right word, but she didn't come to an end, because the doorbell ringed.

„That's certainly Merlin. I'll open.", Morgana said.

In the meantime Gwen put on her ordinary clothes. She heard Merlin and Morgana talk in the living room and went there to say Merlin hello, who were on errands.

„Hi M- oh, Arthur, hey." It wasn't Merlin, how she made out, which stood with Morgana in the room and looked up at her, as she entered.

„Hi.", he said and with that he looked back at Morgana, „Are you sure, it isn't here?" He sounded irritated. „I need it back. Urgently."

„You can look around, if you want, but I haven't found anything."

Gwen got closer to them, „What are you searching for?"

Arthur looked with a searching expression around. „My mobile phone. I was sure I forgot it here." The young man roamed the room, but as he made a movement in direction of the sleeping room, Morgana hold him back.

„Are you kidding me? If it would be here in my flat, it would definitely _not _be in the sleeping room. Stay out there, Arthur!"

„Oh, do you conceal something in there?", he grinned mockingly.

„Don't be silly. But I don't allow you to-"

„Alright, Morgana, I have understood. Don't panic."

Arthur rolled his eyes at Gwen and made a face, what Morgana fortunately couldn't see.

„Why don't Morgana try to call your mobile phone? If it isn't off and it's somewhere in here, then we would definitely hear it ringing.", suggested Gwen.

„This is an excellent idea, why haven't I thought of it. Morgana?"

„One moment." Morgana sounded disgruntled, but she took the telephone and dialed. They waited. Nothing happened.

„You see... it isn't here.", Morgana said finally with a little triumphantly sound in the voice and canceled the call.

„That's not sure. The battery could be all gone.", Arthur meant and frowned unhappy.

„Don't worry, I'm convinced, it will appear again.", Gwen tried to encourage Arthur. She owned an rather old and unfashionable mobile phone, which wasn't very valuable (but nevertheless useful) - but she saw Arthur's and it did look like one of the extremely expensive things. One of the mobile phone's, that were like mini computers.

„I can just hope, that you're right.", Arthur answered and looked indecisive.

„Well,", Morgana interrupted impatiently, „Since you're already here, you can help me with a problem of _me."_

„Really? What is it?"

„I don't know, which dress I shall wear tomorrow. You must help me decide."

Arthur moaned. „Morgana, shouldn't you ask such a thing better Gwen? I'm sure, she is more helpful, than I am. She's a woman after all."

„Oh, how clever of you, to notice that, Arthur.", Morgana answered sarcastically, „I told you, he's a bit slow with thinking." She looked meaningful at Gwen, who felt a little bad for Arthur.

„I'm not." Arthur distorted indignantly his mouth.

„You are, but this isn't new. Do you help me now oder not? I could ask Merlin, but he isn't there at the moment and he isn't objective. Nothing against you, Gwen, but I want to have a male opinion. So, if you don't mind, Arthur..."

„Alright then, show me the dresses.", Arthur said rather unenthusiastically.

xXx

Morgana presented the dresses one after one.

„Help me, which one shall I chose?", Arthur mumbled to Gwen after a while. She stifled a smirk.

„I would say, the red one is smashing. And I think it's also her favourite.", Gwen whispered back and Arthur nodded approvingly.

„So?", Morgana asked, back by them.

„I... would say the red one is gorgeous. Because it... ehm... goes pretty awesome with your hair."

„My hair? Thanks. So are you sure, it shall be the red one?"

Arthur throw a quick glance at Gwen, who found it somehow funny, that he was so unsure.

„Yeah. Yeah, I'm sure."

„Did Gwen say that to you?", Morgana asked sharply.

„No. Well, yes. But I think she's right."

„Great.", Morgana snorted and Gwen shrugged smiling her shoulders. Arthur asked for help and she gave it.

„But I preferred this one, too. Therefore it will be my outfit tomorrow.", Morgana added, „For Gwen we have also a wonderful dress... we had three, a red, a blue and a purple and she-"

„The purple.", commented Arthur and Morgana and Gwen looked at him amazed. Arthur smiled.

„Oh, sorry, I thought you asked for my opinion. God, I'm not good in fashion advice... I think I will leave you now, I get a visit later. My ladies." He made a weird little bow.

„If you find my mobile phone, let me know!" And with that he disappeared.

„Confusing, this guy.", Morgana said, „I know him all my life and somehow I still don't understand him. I think I will never completely get his mentality. He's so strange, isn't he?!"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you very much all for all your lovely comments, for the favourites and follows - they are so much appreciated. I'm very sorry, that this chapter took me so long, but my creativity was on a down and I wasn't satisfied with my writing. I'm still not. But I did my best and I hope you will have fun with it and keep your reviews coming.**

The castle stood on a hill and they parked the car further down on a clearing, because they had to reach the castle by foot. It was already nearly dark – and rather cold. Gwen wore a long cloak over her dress, but she shivered.

They passed an impressing archway and attained a roomily bailey. Gwen felt excited, as she, together with Morgana and Merlin, consorted with the chatting cluster of people. They all flocked through the main doorway of the castle inward. Inside it was surprisingly warm and light; everywhere at the walls were affixed torches, whose fire gave off the warmth.

„Wow, it's fantastic!", Morgana shouted enthusiastically and Gwen could only agree with her. It was indeed unbelievable - as if they were landed amidst the medieval times. In the great hall which they entered, people bustled in their partially very showy clothes. It felt so real, if you ignored the fact of the many cars, which stood outside the castle down the hill. Her eyes widened impressed.

„Do you see Gwaine anywhere?", Merlin asked and craned his neck. He looked rather fancy in his dark blue robe. Like a nobleman. Morgana linked arms with him and glanced likewise around. She wore her black hair pinned up and looked gorgeous as ever.

Gwen couldn't discover Gwaine either, but she only knew him from photos. Besides, she found herself looking for a person with golden hair, but in the tumult around her it was difficult to find a single man. _Stop it, Gwen, you're not looking out for Arthur Pendragon. Why would you? You're not interested in him, _she thought decidedly. No way. Though she still wasn't over the idea, that Arthur wanted to have a coffee with her... but did that mean something at all? Not really. And besides: she have had enough of men, at least of romances.

The three of them handed off their coats to a servant, who gave everyone of them a small plate with a number on it and headed off, probably to a room, where all coats of the guests were tucked away. Gwen went to a corner, where a bard stood and accompanied his singing with a lute. It sounded really pretty and Gwen listened mesmerized.

xXx

As she turned her head after a while, she noticed that Merlin and Morgana had disappeared. She had thought, her friends would follow her, but she seemed to be wrong. _How could that happen so fast? _Gwen frowned confused and looked searching around for any sign of her friends. She couldn't believe that they were disappeared so sudden, without any word.

Gwen sighed. This started really wonderful. She had quickly to find her friends again, because she didn't want to run around all alone, between people she didn't know. Slowly she moved forward and slashed herself a way. Before a wide staircase she stopped. From above sounded music, which clearly contained a bagpipe. Maybe Morgana and Merlin went there?

The young woman took the hem of her dress and lifted it a bit, so she could jump upstairs, as fast as it was possible with her high-heeled shoes. From the top of the staircase she had a great view over the happenings in the room below and Gwen tried to identify, if her friends still stood in any corner. But instead of these two, she discovered Arthur, who obviously talked to beautiful lady with reddish hair and a green dress.

As if he sensed her look (but of course this was silly), he turned his face and his eyes found hers. Was she mistaken or did a little smile appear on his lips? Gwen waved at him with a smile by her own, somehow a bit nervous. Hopefully he didn't think, that she had observed him.

„Can I help you, my lady?", someone asked exactly in this moment and as she surprised turned around, she recognized a young, handsome man next to her, who was smiling. His eyes had somehow a cheeky sparkle, but he had a friendly aura. Captivating.

„You are Gwaine, aren't you?", Gwen asked back, without reacting to his question. She had recognized him immediately.

„I am, in person. At your service.", Gwaine answered and made a bow in front of her. Then he righted again, a mischievously smile on his face. And Gwen thought, that he with _this_ smile most probably brought many women weak knees. However, strangely (or not so much), this impressed her not in the least.

„And since _you_ seem to know _me_ already, you can tell me your name too. That would be only fair, don't you think?", Gwaine meant and leant forward.

„I..." Gwen glanced to the side and catched herself once again to search for someone else. _What's wrong with you?_

„Well?"

„It's Gwen.", she said, focusing back on Gwaine and smiled a bit shyly.

„Gwen... that really sounds pretty. Suitable. Although _pretty is _an understatement to describe you.", Gwaine answered, with a rather charming smile. Gwen snorted and laughed.

„That's lovely, but I think you're exaggarating a bit.", she meant defensively, but nevertheless flattered... although she didn't know, how much Gwaine really meant his words. Certainly he made such charming compliments to many women.

„I don't think so.", Gwaine disagreed.

„Thankyou. Are you always that charming?"

Gwaine laughed now. „Yes, of course.", he said in a tone, that sounded somehow too innocent. „If you're a woman, yes.", he added. Gwen raised her eyebrows. That was really outright spoken.

„So, if I were old and ugly, then too?", she meant quite amused.

„Ehm... I might add, only, if you're a woman, which is appealing to me... like you..."

„I see." Gwen had to hold back a laugh, „I thought so."

Gwaine grinned broadly. „How do you find the castle?", he asked then, as if nothing had happened.

„It's absolutely beautiful. At least the part I've seen until now.", Gwen answered with honesty in her voice. She looked around and was glad, that they no longer talked about herself.

„Thanks. It's a heirloom of the family. I've learned only two month ago, that we are in property of it – means, my sister and me." With a shrug, Gwaine waved at Gwen to follow him and they slowly went to a balustrade, made of wood. Gwen leant against it, her eyes rested with interest on Gwaine.

„And do you live in here?", she asked curious and pretty impressed and tried to imagine a life in such a big castle. It was an almost fairytale-like imagination for her... specially, when she thought of her very small flat in London. Her family never owned much money and with her job as a dressmaker she also wasn't going to be rich. But she loved her job and that was more important to her.

„Good god, no!" Gwaine grinned and shook his darkbrown and a bit wild mane, that gave him somehow the look of a pirate in a evening dress. „Much too big for me alone and too much stone. If I however would marry one day..."

He throw a telling look at Gwen and she felt slightly uncomfortable. „Well, but there certainly will pass much time until then and I don't know if I want to ever marry. And my sister doesn't have great interest in a castle... to be honest I can't imagine her as a damsel either."

He smiled. „You more like it. You look like a perfect princess."

„I don't think so, I'm just a poor seamstress.", Gwen gave back, but she smiled too.

„Somehow that reminds me of Cinderella." Gwaine bowed thoughtfully his head to the side.

„Only the prince is missing.", Gwen agreed. Gwaine seemed to like this answer and Gwen regretted this comment. She didn't need a prince. She just wanted a nice and trustworthy man... if she would have had the choice. But men with these characteristics seemed to be rare. _You know you sound bitter, don't you?_, said an ironical voice inside of her and for a moment she felt a stabbing pain in her stomach. Gwen dispelled her thoughts of Lancelot. She didn't want them. Not now. Or better, never again.

xXx

Gwen and Gwaine continued their chat for some time, while they strolled along the corridors of the castle, and Gwen found out, that Gwaine and Arthur (she didn't even ask after him, but she had told Gwaine, that she was here with Morgana) knew each other for a very long time by now.

„Nearly five years that must've been now." Gwaine frowned. „Yeah. Very funny, how we got to know each other. I had a... ehm... little quarrel with some guys. Didn't get my sense of humour. Well, they tried to murder me then." He made a funny face and Gwen gasped. Gwaine made a calmingly gesture. „Don't worry, they had no succees." The young man grinned and seemed to enjoy the attention of the pretty lady.

„Obviously.", Gwen commented and Gwaine laughed.

„Well, I defended myself and it really wasn't going that bad, but they were three and they drove me into a corner. But then out of nowhere Arthur appeared by knocking one of them out. It was pretty impressive."

"And you won?"

„Of course. After one man was knocked out, we had an easy job. Well, without Arthur's help I would've been as good as dead, that's for sure." With raising one corner of his mouth, Gwaine watched at Gwen. „And that was the furious start of our friendship."

Gwen tried to imagine Arthur in a fight and for some reason it let shiver her.

xXx

That much was clear: Gwaine loved to talk a _lot,_ but he was rather entertaining, to be honest - and Gwen would have had nothing against some more of the man's anecdotes, but Gwaine was the host of the party after all and so it was no wonder, that his entertaining talent demanded it's service somewhere else, too. But Gwen had to promise him at least one dance, later at this evening.

„At least!", Gwaine reinforced, before he vanished around a corner. With a low giggle Gwen made her way into another direction. She really had enjoyed this conversation, but now she had to find Merlin and Morgana. _Where are you?_

The best would be to resume her former plan to go to the ballroom. Gwen was most certain, that her friends where there and had a lot of fun, not thinking about her in the least. _Don't be stupid, Guinevere. After all, what they did for you, it's not fair to think in that way about them._

„Gwen!"

Someone took her by the elbow, before she could do more than a few steps and she cringed. Then she turned her head and looked in the amazing pair of blue eyes, that belonged to Arthur.

He looked exorbitantly attractive, with a white and wide shirt, dark trousers and boots. He made the impression, as if he was one of the fairytale princes, who for today had slipped out of his story and become real.

„Yes?" Ridiculously enough she found herself pleased by his appearance. But only a bit.

„I was searching for you." Arthur frowned.

„Searching for me? Why?"

„I met Morgana and she meant, Merlin and she couldn't find you. And I knew, I saw you with Gwaine the last time. Are you okay?" Somehow he sounded a bit worried, but Gwen couldn't see, why he would. She was a grown woman and could very good take care of herself.

„Of course, I am. Why shouldn't I? I had very nice company.", she replied.

„Yeah, I have seen it." Now he sounded mocking and he hadn't released her elbow either.

„What's the matter? Why is it so funny? Your _friend_ Gwaine is really nice.", Gwen said, with an edge in her voice. Arthur confused her... he sounded like he was disapproved of Gwaine and she couldn't see, why.

„No, it's nothing. Sorry.", Arthur said, but he still seemed to be a bit upset, „Morgana said I shall bring you to the ballroom, when I find you."

Gwen shook her head. „You don't have to, I can go alone." Slowly but surely she felt stultified. Once again Arthur behaved like her big brother.

„It's no trouble." Now he let off her elbow.

„Well, then..." Gwen was slightly bewildered and stroke a strand out of her face. As they went together in the direction of the ballroom, Gwen searched for a harmless issue for a conversation.

„Gwaine told me, that he inherited this castle. That's so unbelievable. He must be very happy."

„Humph...", made Arthur and didn't seem very impressed – Gwen remembered, that he and Morgana came out of a family, which possessed much more than a castle. They could call a whole manor their own. The house of Pendragon was known as one of the oldest and most prestigious.

„I mean, _I _do find it unbelievable. Dreamlike.", Gwen corrected.

„Only because you're with deprived backgrounds."

Gwen raised her eyebrows, „I am _not _with deprived backgrounds. I have everything, I need for life."

Arthur stared at her with surprise, „I didn't mean it like that. I just meant, that someone like you can easily be impressed by opulence."

Maybe she sensed it wrong, but Gwen didn't like, how he said _someone like you. _It sounded arrogant in her ears. But she pulled herself together and said nothing, searching for some words.

„I wanted to say someone with your degree. Not exactly _you_.", Arthur tried to explain further, but Gwen didn´t find, he did a good job. Why had he to talk about degrees, anyway?! What had they to do with this situation?

Nevertheless she attempted to speak in a friendly tone. „Please tell me... what exactly is my degree?" Her attempt wasn't so successful, because you could hear the force in her words.

„Gwen... I didn't mean, that-" Arthur stand still now and Gwen did the same.

„It's okay.", Gwen fell Arthur in the sentence, „I just don't see, why my statement, to find it wonderful, when someone inherits a castle, shall have something to do with my _degree_. After all I didn´ t say I want to marry Gwaine because of it, did I?" The last thing she said to make a weak joke.

At first Arthur looked almost dumbfounded (because of the silly joke?), but then he grimaced.

„Maybe you won't, but believe me, many women would.", he said and he seemed like he was very familiar to this. Around his mouth had evolved a bitter expression. All of a sudden Gwen felt a compassion for the young man... bitterness was something, who was a part of her the last time, too.

„Sometimes I rather wished, I wasn't rich, but just someone, who works hard for his money... just like you. I envy you, Gwen." His voice had changed to a touch of desperation and Gwen was speechless. Why did he told her that, in passing!? That wasn't the right place for such an intimate conversation and Gwen didn't understand, how she managed it, to hear such words out of Arthur Pendragons mouth.

„You have no idea, what it means to be rich." Arthur was not to stop, as if he longed for the words to finally come out. And Gwen thought, that with this sentence he meant, that she had not idea, what it meant, to be _him_. „What it means, not to know, if you are liked because of yourself or only because of your money."

„I know.", Gwen answered softly and carefully, „Arthur..." She wanted to make a move towards him, but a sudden hitch run through Arthur and she stood still again.

Arthur gave a laugh. „I don't know, why I told you this. I'm sorry."

„No, it's alright.", Gwen hurried to say, but she saw that Arthur's whole bearing was again a cool composure. The former vulnerability was gone. Or hidden now.

xXx

They went in silence and the music that came from the ballroom grew louder and louder, a happy melody. Gwen sensed, that Arthur didn't want to talk anymore, but she felt restless. She wasn't sure, what she wanted to say, but there was something she _had _to say. So she screwed up her courage and touched Arthur's arm.

„Wait.", she said and to her surprise Arthur did as she said. With a little smile she drew a deep breath.

„You know, we all are experiencing our disappointments through other humans and I'm not different. Someone, which I loved and of whom I thought, he would love me too, disappointed me deeply... but I think, meanwhile I understood, that we have to stop to expect, that it will be the same with everyone we meet. We just have to follow our heart, I guess. And to have trust."

That these words came over her tongue, was a big surprise for herself, because she didn't know what she intended to say, until she spoke it out loud. And she knew, that she was right: she had to stop to see in every man a potentially Lancelot. There were most probably many honourable men in this world outside. She only had to find them.

Arthur considered her with a strange look, as if he seriously thought about her words, with a breeze of astonishment. Gwen throw a shy smile at him and felt odd. They didn't know each other very well in fact, yet all of a sudden a not graspable, very intense atmosphere dominated between them.

What happened next, happened so fast, that Gwen couldn't say afterwards, how it happened anyway: in one second they had stared at each other, in the next they kissed, on the mouth. Soft and warm Arthur's lips lay on hers and instead of drawing back, Gwen enjoyed the feeling of it. It was an innocent and short kiss, but as Arthur released her lips and made a step back, it felt for her, as if the world had turned around. It was complete crazy...

But before Gwen could say anything, Arthur rose to speak once more. However, it wasn't very appropriate for the situation.

„We should go, probably Morgana is worried again right now. Come on.", he said and it seemed, as if he avoided it, to look at her. Instead, he turned the back to her and marched along the corridor. For a moment, Gwen didn't know, what to do; then she scurried after him, while her brain wondered, if really happened, of what she thought, that it had happened. Did she really kiss Arthur Pendragon? Or did she gradually get insane?


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: And again it took me long, I'm sorry. I'm glad you liked the last chapter and I love all your comments. Keep them going! :)** _

_What the hell were you thinking?!_ Arthur cursed mentally, as he stomped ahead. His thoughts were racing like a rollercoaster, up and down. The young Pendragon was mad at himself and a guilty conscience was bothering him too. No pleasant mix. Angry, he clenched his right fist. He had kissed her. Kissed Gwen. KISSED. And he couldn't even say with certainty, _why_ he did that.

But fact was, that it shouldn't have happened. Fact was furthermore, that Gwen had touched anything deep inside of him and that she was confusing him, exactly because of this – damn, he couldn't explain it! After all he didn't know her that much... not _really_. In the past she was ever only the best friend of his sister for him, nothing more or less. Never he made the effort to get to know her more than surface; to glance closer at her.

And as he did so more now, he found something intriguing about her. But why? And how? He didn't want it, she wasn't even exactly his type... or what he thought that would be his type... so what was wrong with him? He did not come to London for a romance or something like that... quite the contrary! Arthur wished, he could just wipe away all the odd thoughts, that made his head feel so very dizzy.

Behind him he could hear Gwen's fast steps._ What does she think of me now? She must believe I'm a complete idiot. To kiss her and then to literally run away, without a word about what happened. _He knew he was an idiot, but he saw no other way out of this. Maybe he could just pretend it had never happened and hopefully Gwen would do the same.

A group of young women passed them and they giggled and whispered at the sight of Arthur – he was used to suchlike and usually he appreciated it, but in this moment the Pendragon couldn't care less and he didn't deign to look at the girls.

„Arthur?" Gwen's voice sounded insecure. For two seconds he closed his eyes. No, of course she wanted an explanation and why shouldn't she? Something, that he wasn't able to give to her. When he had no explanation, that he could give to himself, how was he going to explain it to _her_? It was impossible. So he pretended, as if he didn't have heard her and Gwen did not address him again.

Fortunately they reached the ballroom and further words from his side were unnecessary.

The ballroom was spacious and decorated with several tapestries and banners. „Wow.", it came from Gwen, who managed to catch up with him, because he had halted in the doorway. Her eyes blinked in surprise and Arthur throw a short smile at her; she looked rather cute. As she noticed though, that he was looking at her and returned his stare for two seconds, he coughed slightly and went forwards.

„I discovered Morgana!", he shouted then and it was the truth - as he could see the black-haired young woman standing not far away. Determined he crossed the room, past happy dancers. Many people gathered together a the sides, for a breathing pause or to simply enjoy the view on the dancing and laughing crowd in the middle of the room.

Arthur's sister was not under the dancers, but she stood beside Merlin in front of an ornate wall hanging - and held a cup in her hand, maybe with something to drink in it. As her look fell on Arthur, a smile appeared on her face.

„Hey Morgana, I have found Gwen.", Arthur informed his sister needlessly.

„Gwen! Where have you been?" Morgana seemed visibly relieved. „I'm so sorry. I was convinced you were behind us and then, as I looked around, you suddenly weren't there anymore. I wanted to search for you, but Merlin meant, we better stay at one place, because you would find us then more probably."

„I haven't taken care either. Then I wanted to search for you too, but didn't come too far... I've met Gwaine and we talked and he showed me a bit around.", Gwen told.

_And turned on his charme..._, Arthur thought sarcastically. Gwaine was infamous for his womanizing and he always flirted like a world champion. He was a good guy, though, that was not to deny and ever charming to the ladies. So essentially Arthur had no problem with that, but he felt a bit uneasy at the thought, that Gwen could fall for the charming tricks of his friend. She seemed so sweet and innocent and did not deserve it to end as an amorous escapade. _But you can just kiss her, whenever you want to?!, _it went through his head and he bit his tongue.

„Ohhh, he has showed you around... and flirted a lot, too, I guess." Morgana grinned and had a sip out of her cup.

Gwen blushed. „No, he hasn't... well, okay, but just a bit. He was very friendly and amusing."

Arthur snorted, what nobody could hear over the loud music, played by a live band. It were four men and a woman, who sang. The music had a medieval, very celtic sound.

„Of course he was. But it's a fact, that he's always flirting.", Morgana said with a disapproving tone.

„Something that_ you_ in the past also liked very much to do, if I remember right, Morgana.", Merlin teased and earned a flashing look of his girlfriend.

„Merlin! That's not true!", she snatched at him.

„You know it is.", Merlin argued.

„He's right.", Arthur helped him. He knew his half sister his whole life, it was just a fact.

„No, he isn't... but whatever! Good, that Arthur found you and brought you here, Gwen. Thanks, Arthur." Morgana glimpsed at Arthur, who found himself uncomfortable.

Morgana probably wouldn't be too enthusiastic about the fact, that he had kissed Gwen. Because after the incident with the girl in the tube station, he talked with Morgana and she had told him, that Gwen had a hard time lying behind her. He didn't know more details, only that it had something to do with another man. An information, that made him now even more a bad conscience. Hopefully Gwen would never mention the kiss in front of Morgana.

„To be honest, my intention was already, to come to the ballroom. So actually I didn't need Arthur to bring me here. But yes, it was kind of him to look after me." Now Gwen also pointed on Arthur, which for a few seconds wasn't able to look away. Strangely, the look of her soft, brown eyes seemed to pierce into his. Or perhaps it was just his imagination, because he felt so guilty.

„You're welcome.", he muttered and crossed his arms, his face averting in the opposed direction, where the dancers had their fun.

Maybe it was luck, that someone appeared in his field of vision, a young lady, which was very familiar to him. Sophia Winterbottom likewise was out of a rich family and very beautiful in addition. His father and her father were good friends.

„Oh no. Sophia Winterbottom is advancing.", Morgana groaned, who had discovered Sophia too. She and Sophia couldn't loathe each other – no wonder, it was impossible to say whose urge, to be the centre of attention, was bigger.

„Arthur, have I found you.", Sophia said with her melodious voice. She nodded to Morgana, which screwed up her nose. „Sophia, you're here too. How nice.", she meant with overstated friendliness, but you could hear the falseness all over the place.

„The pleasure is all mine.", Sophia answered elegant, but a bit stiff.

„Sophia. May I introduce to you Gwen and Merlin? They're good friends." Arthur pointed at Merlin and Gwen, which both smiled, „Gwen, Merlin, this is Sophia Winterbottom. Her family is very prestigious."

„Hello Sophia... nice to meet you.", Gwen said friendly. Sophia gave Merlin only a short gaze and examined Gwen then as if she couldn't decide, if she was interested in what she saw or not. Arthur didn't like it.

„So you're too out of a good family?", Sophia asked Gwen, who seemed a bit irritated now.

„It's about how you would define a 'good family'", she answered carefully, „I would consider my family as good, but we're not rich, no. If it's that what you mean."

„So you're out of a working-class family?" Sophia eyes widened, like she couldn't believe, that something like this was even possible. Once again she looked up and down at Gwen, „But your dress is so lovely... it must've been expensive. Where have you bought it?"

Arthur wished, Sophia would just shut up, but he didn't know how to manage that.

Gwen opened her mouth for an answer obviously, but Morgana leapfrogged her.

„What do _you_ care?" Angrily she furled her eyebrows, „Do you think she has stolen it?!"

„That's not what I meant, dear Morgana - and I don´t know, why you would speak with me in such a rude tone.", Sophia riled back. Arthur put a hand on Sophia's arm.

„Ladies, please...", he tried to calm them down, before the situation would escalate. He knew his sister's hot temper.

„To be honest, Sophia, Morgana was so adorable and bought the dress for me. But I intend to give the money for it back to her, by working in my job, because I don't like it to have debts. And I don't know how long it will take me, but that doesn't matter..." That was Gwen now and the group's faces turned surprised towards her. Sophia seemed confused by the honesty; she blinked. Arthur suppressed a smile.

„How... nice."

For several seconds they stood all in silence, then Sophia broke it again.

„Well... don't you want to dance? I think the music is wonderful." The lady faced Arthur, „Remember, you promised me a dance."

„Yes? Oh... yes, of course. I haven't forgotten." But to be honest, he would have loved to. Sophia was a pretty woman, no doubt, but she was kind of annoying, if you were too long at her side. Arthur could almost feel, how Morgana rolled her eyes, „Let's go then.", he sighed a bit. Sophia gave him a cloying smile and took his arm. Arthur didn´t dare to look at the others, especially Gwen, as he, together with Sophia, went to the dance floor.

„She's disgusting.", Morgana maligned and got an annoyed eyebeam of Merlin, „What? She is, isn't she? Haven't you seen how she has looked at Gwen? Like she is something like an ant... and how she talked to her!"

xXx

Gwen watched, how Arthur and the red-haired beauty names Sophia Winterbottom went off, while Morgana and Merlin discussed about Sophia. That woman's very melodic laugh resounded even over the pulsating music, that filled the hall. Gwen blurted out a little sigh. Still she couldn't comprehend, what happened between Arthur and her; but obviously it wasn't relevant to Arthur, he seemed to have decided, that he would pretend nothing ever happened. And the best would be to do the same and not to make a big thing out of it. It was just a short kiss, nothing more.

Merlin and Morgana had ended their discussion and Morgana meant, she wanted to greet an acquaintance, she had discovered, and hurried away. Merlin nudged Gwen with his elbow.

„Would you like to dance, Gwen?", he asked and Gwen smiled happily.

„I'd love to.", was her answer and she was glad about the the offer of her best friend. She took his arm, which he offered to her.

„Thank you, kind sir." Gracefully, but with a bright smile, Gwen bowed her head.

„My pleasure, my lady.", Merlin grinned and he led her to the dance floor.

„How do you actually dance to this kind of music?", he asked then and frowned sceptically, as he looked around for help.

„I have no idea!", laughed Gwen, „But it can't be that difficult."

„Come on, let's try, we won't disgrace ourself.", she suggested. Merlin snorted.

„I'm not so sure.", he giggled, „But look, do you see that couple over there? Think, we could manage it to let it look better than this." Gwen followed his gesture to said couple. The lady was a whole head taller than her dancing partner – and periodically she yanked him in the air, with obvious enthusiasm. It looked rather silly.

„At least they seem to have fun. Look how they're beaming."

They began to move, one of Merlin's hand at her waist and conformed themself to the music. It was a rather fast and rhythmic melody, but it was really catching and took very quickly part of Gwen's body. But after few minutes...

„Merlin, you're treading on my feet!"

„Sorry... I warned you, that I'm a bad dancer!"

Eventually Gwen gave it up, to count the times, where Merlin treaded on her feet again.

xXx

Arthur likewise had resorted with Sophia on the dance floor, although more out of courtesy than real wish to dance.

„What are they doing there?", Sophia meant with disparaging expression, „I don't think, you could call it dancing..." With an ironic laugh, she examined Gwen and Merlin, which swept laughing and whirling around over the dance floor. So this was how Gwen looked like, when she was cheerful.

„It seems, like they have much fun.", Arthur replied, but it was more to himself, as to Sophia.

„I think it's outrageous.", Sophia said nasty, „So bad style."

Maybe it was really bad style, however, Arthur observed Gwen and Merlin mesmerized – their happy, glowing faces, how they jolly danced in their own little world, without thinking of what the others would think of them... and he felt a hot stitch of enviousness. Enviousness, that they could give themself so free, publicly.

„Embarrassing.", Sophia scoffed.

„Do we want to dance or not?", Arthur asked impatiently, because he had enough of Sophia's moaning and groaning. He didn't feel the urge, to go in Sophia's malicious remarks on Merlin and Gwen.

xXx

„Merlin, I feel dizzy!", Gwen giggled. At the moment Merlin let her make a pirouette... or better nonstop.

„Oh wait." Merlin stopped it and laid instead his arm around her waist again, „Let me try this. Lay yourself back, please."

„Huh?", Gwen was laughing.

„Lay yourself back. You know... how they always do it in the dancing scenes in the movies."

Gwen grinned. „I see. But you'll be sorry, if you let me fall."

„Gwen! What do you think of me?" Merlin shook indignantly his head.

„I'm maybe not such a beefcake like Gwaine or Arthur, but I'm stronger than I seem. Believe me."

„If you say so." Gwen bended her back downward, lying in the hold of Merlin's arm.

„Besides... with your petite stature..."

„I'm not that petite!"

Merlin raised his eyebrows. „Petite enough, to evoke the protective instinct in every man."

„You're crazy, Merlin.", Gwen smiled unbelieving and straightened herself again. The only thing that happened to her, was, that the men didn't take notice of her... well okay, there was Lancelot and Gwaine noticed her too... and Arthur... but he only noticed her after she was practically shouting at him. Or whatever it was, that all of a sudden let him notice her. Gwen punched Merlin friendly against his shoulder.

„I'm not, it's the truth.", Merlin meant and then he added more serious, „You aren't aware of what influence you have on the people around you... specially men."

„And wherefrom do _you _want to know that?" Gwen registered, how Merlin got red ears now, what was a somehow cute view.

„Merlin?", Gwen laughed nervously.

„Do you promise me, not to laugh at me?"

„Of course." Gwen felt a bit confused now and even forgot, that they stood on they dance floor, but without dancing.

„Well, as we were around sixteen years old... well... there I had a crush on you, to be honest."

„You? A crush on _me_?", Gwen repeated with wide eyes, entirely perplexed. She remembered the time, as she herself was smitten by Merlin... it was a little girlish puppy love, until she realized, that Merlin was better for her as a best friend and that it was good the way it was. Moreover she always thought, Merlin were interested in Morgana. And so it was, in the end. „But... you have never said a thing."

„No. Because our friendship was so important to me, I didn't want to destroy it with a confession like that. And I realized, that you have so much worth for me as a friend."

Merlin expressed the same, what she already thought too. Gwen smiled softly and squeezed the hands of her friend.

„But what I want to say by that,", Merlin continued, also smiling, „You're always thinking you have no attraction. That's not true. You're incredible."

Now it was Gwen's time to get red. „It's incredible cute, that you think of me that way, I feel honestly honoured. But I'm just... me."

„And that's great.", Merlin said warmly.

xXx

Arthur saw, that Gwen and Merlin had stopped to dance and now were talking. Gwen seemed a bit embarrassed and Merlin's prominent ears were red as fire. Arthur felt the urge to know, what was going on between them... what they were talking about. But why actually? It wasn't his business. Then the two of them hugged each other. Arthur frowned.

„Ouch! Be careful!", Sophia scolded and he broke away his attention from the view. In his inattention he had trampled on Sophia's foot. Somehow he wasn't so sorry about it.


End file.
